Exorcism and Magic
by Super Goat Grl
Summary: Allen Walker has a secret that he's been hiding since he was a child on the streets. Will going to Hogwarts, and rooming with Komui, Kanda, Lavi, and Harry and the gang jeopardize his secret, or can he keep it hidden? D.Gray-ManxHP NonYaoi Chapter 6 up!
1. Missions and Meetings

A/N: Hello my dear readers, if you are reading this for the first time, I warn you that it may not make very much sense because my beta **CrimsonKitsune333** and myself are revamping this story, and making it (hopefully) better. However, If this is not your first time reading this story, please read this chapter and let me know what you think of it, okay? Kitsune and I really want to know how y'all (I can't believe I just typed that...urg...T-T) like it.

So please enjoy!

* * *

Allen Walker sighed as he packed his small suitcase. "I guess this is going to be an interesting mission…" Allen was actually very worried, not about the mission, but who he was going on the mission with, Kanda, Lavi, Komui, and Lenalee. This could jeopardize his secret. You see, Allen Walker wasn't really a boy, but in fact _he_ was a _she _masqueradingas a boy. She had her reasons for disguising herself even after she entered the safety of the Black Order, and she didn't want to see everyone's reactions if she told them. They had never found out, because her ribs and chest were always bandaged tightly, so there was never any doubt of her gender. After she finished packing all of her clothes, supplies, and other essentials, she rocked back on her heels and remembered what Komui had said during their mission briefing.

_Komui was leaning up at his desk, fingers delicately crossed in front of his mouth. "There have been several strange occurrences in London, and I would like you four to go and help out. Kanda, don't give that look, you are going, we need someone of your skill on this mission." Komui turned and stood from his chair, walking in front of the four exorcists. Allen squirmed as he scrutinized her thoroughly, before turning around to the map behind his desk. "For reasons unknown, I have been requested to teach at this school, so…__**I CAN GO WITH YOU AND PROTECT MY DARLING LENALEE!!!!!**__" Lenalee, Allen, and Lavi sweat dropped, while Kanda just glared at Komui's stupidity._

_Allen asked tentatively, "Do you think this has anything to do with Innocence?"_

_Komui shook his head. "That I am not sure of, this school is special. It is for those who possess magic." At this Lavi burst into peals of laughter, Kanda glared and growled out in frustration, while Allen and Lenalee looked blankly at Komui._

"_You mean magic like the kind in fairy tails with wands and such brother?" Lenalee asked._

_Komui shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe. We'll just have to go there and find out. Now, you are dismissed, so go pack your bags."_

Allen grunted as she stood up, her knees popping from being stuck in the crouching position for so long. "…I'd better go steal some bandages and some more supplies from the infirmary…" As quietly as she could, Allen slowly made her way to the infirmary. She dove in when the doctors and nurses weren't looking, and snatched her stuff. Quickly running back to her room, she stuffed some of the things she filched into a small bag, and proceeded to put that in a pocket in her coat. After fastening up her coat, she grabbed her suitcase and ran to the Science Department of the Order. This was where the door to the Ark was located, and the launch point for their newest mission. "Sorry I'm late, it took me longer to pack than I had expected…"

Kanda just looked at her and growled, "Just make the stupid door, bean sprout."

As Allen walked up to the Ark,she muttered under her breath, "My name isn't bean sprout, it's Allen, Allen Walker. A-L-L-E-N W-A-L-K-E-R…" She continued muttering similar things under her breath as she raised her arms and entered the piano room.

* * *

The inside of the ark was eerily quiet, even with Allen playing the piano and singing the mournful melody that filled every nook and cranny in the place. Lavi, Lenalee, Kanda, and Komui, stood somewhat patiently for Allen to finish creating a door to the new time and destination.

The music came to an end, and Allen walked out of nowhere, a bright smile covering her face as she saw them. "The new Door is this way, follow me please." Kanda snorted at her cheerfulness, but followed closely behind her, leaving the others to catch up.

* * *

(To Harry's Peeps! ^^)

Tonks and Lupin were waiting in the crowds of people at a London train station, Oxford Circus. They were looking for the people that Dumbledore had asked for help with the extremely odd occurrences at Hogwarts. Tonks had asked what they looked like, but Dumbledore merely said, "You'll know them when you see them, but if it helps, they will have an odd looking cross on their left breast, that marks them as exorcists."

Tonks ran a hand through her now electric blue chin-length hair, displaying her nervousness. Anything that had to do with the exorcists she knew of was anything but good. She sighed and glanced at Lupin, "Do you think they're here yet? The train's already getting ready to leave."

Lupin sighed, closing his tired eyes, "I don't know Tonks, we'll just have to wait."

Suddenly a voice from behind made the witch and wizard turn around, "Are you the ones who we were supposed to meet us and take us to this…Diagon Alley?" A fairly tall Asian man wearing white pants, a white coat with a strange looking cross on it, and a white beret was standing in front of them.(In case you hadn't noticed, he was very white) "I am Komui Lee, head of the science department of the Black Order. Behind me are Kanda," he motioned to the tall Asian boy with long hair in a ponytail, "Lavi," a medium built red haired boy wearing a green headband and an eye patch over his right eye who seemed to be snickering over something, "Allen Walker," a petite white haired boy with clear grey-blue eyes, and a scar coming down the left side of his face. At the top there was a large upside down pentagram, giving the boy's face a slightly sinister feel to the otherwise innocent-looking child. He smiled and Komui continued on, "and finally, this is my darling Lenalee!!!!" He squeezed the pretty girl standing next to him with short black-green hair.

Lenalee sweat dropped, "Brother, let me go. You're making a big scene." Indeed he was, for now everyone in the vicinity was looking at the group, particularly, staring at the man hugging his sister to death.

Allen intervened before long saying, "Komui, shouldn't we be getting on our way, we do have a mission right?"

The change in personality was immediate; he released Lenalee, and straightened up, fixing his lopsided beret, "Yes of course, forgive me. Will you lead the way to Diagon Alley then?"

Tonks and Lupin looked at each other, "Let us introduce ourselves first, I am Remus Lupin, and this is Nymphadora Tonks."

Tonks scowled, "Just call me Tonks. Wotcher, let's get going shall we?" Remus chuckled at her antics and led the other six out of the train station. Tonks was in the back, and from her position, she could see that there was a piece of duck tape on the back of Allen's jacket saying, "~kiss this. 3~" Poor Allen, she just couldn't seem to get a break…

* * *

Allen was intrigued by everything going on in the city; it was almost the same as the last time she had been in London, but that was almost a century ago, if the newspaper on the ground was correct. It seemed almost implausible, but knowing the Science Department, and now having the seemingly endless possibilities of the Ark, anything could happen.

As she sighed, she noticed Tonks giggling at something on her back, so she reached around and felt what was so the middle of her back in the most hard to reach place of all Allen felt something. Stretching her arms just a little more, she grabbed what it was and peeled it off. In her hands was a piece of duck tape that said "~kiss this. 3~" Her eye twitching she crumbled up the tape and threw it in the closest waste basket. "Lavi…" The said red-head turned and saw the foreboding face of Dark Allen.

Lavi quickly started to sweat profusely, "Hey Allen, it was a joke, no need to make a big scene out here in the middle of the street."

Allen tilted her head to the side and placed a finger on her lower lip, "That's true… "

Tonks watched this battle with interest, and suddenly burst out laughing. "You two should see the looks on your faces! They are so hilarious!!" Lenalee giggled and nodded in agreement.

Lupin suddenly stopped at a rundown bar that everyone seemed to be passing without noticing. Komui didn't notice, and ran right into Lupin's back. "Ah, here we are, the Leaky Cauldron, come on, let's go on inside." Komui looked at him quizzically, but Linali grabbed his arm and took him inside with everyone else.

* * *

The inside of the pub was dark and smoky, and Allen's hair stood out like a light in the dark, no pun intended. Trying not to reminisce about her time as an apprentice, she closely followed Lupin past the barkeep and into an alley with lots of trash on the ground, and one trash can. Lupin turned to the wall and tapped several bricks in a sequence. After he tapped the last brick, it sunk into the wall, and all the others appeared to fold in on themselves forming an arch way. Allen jumped at this sight, but it made her feel better that all of the others from the Black Order were surprised as well, even though Kanda didn't show it that much.

Tonks ushered them in, and the portal closed soundly behind them. Allen's jaw dropped at the sight. People of all ages were walking around in robes, buying things like "newt eyes" and "vampire fangs". Suddenly she found herself shoved into a shop that had several different robes hanging in the windows.

"Hogwarts? Up on the stool dearie," a sweet looking woman ordered Allen, before a robe was slipped harshly over her head. Pins were tucked at the right places, and the bottom of the robe was lifted to match her height.

"Hey, Yuu-chan, doesn't bean sprout-chan look like a girl in those robes?" Lavi asked, while trying to elbow Kanda in the ribs.

Kanda merely glared at Lavi, "Don't call me Yuu-chan, it's disgusting. Besides, the bean sprout was girly enough as it was this doesn't make in any different." Before he could turn on his heel to leave, the woman had grabbed him, thrown a robe over his head, and started taking up the robe while he was on the stool.

Lavi looked at the disgruntled Kanda, and burst out laughing, "God, Yuu-chan! You look even more like a girl!!!" Before a majority of the people there could blink, a sword was pressed against Lavi's throat, and he was laughing merrily. "Hey Yuu-chan, that's nothing to get upset over."

Kanda narrowed his eyes and growled out, "Do not call me Yuu-chan."

Lavi merely laughed off the death glare, and pushed Mugen away from his throat. "Well, I guess I'm next," Lavi chirped as Allen hopped off the stool. In her hands, Allen was holding a large parcel filled with enough robes so that she wouldn't run out during the school year. The rest of the members of the Black Order were fitted without much trouble.

The next store they entered was Olivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. The Exorcists eyed the store carefully before following Remus in at Tonks' ushering. The store was dark, and the light present was murky, filled with dust. Suddenly, an old man with deep blue eyes emerged from between the shelves, almost out of thin air.

"Welcome, I don't believe I have had the honor of meeting any of you before and I never forget a customer. Who's first?" He didn't ask any questions about their ages, but the question was clearly in his eyes as they landed on Allen. "You, boy, what is your name?"

Allen gulped, slightly unnerved by his nearly unblinking stare. "Allen Walker sir." Olivander nodded and motioned him closer as a tape measure floated next to her.

"Wand arm up," Olivander commanded as he pulled several boxes from their shelves, and Allen complied, more than nervous. As the tape measure measured her arm, Olivander started to speak to her. "I made a wand for a Walker once, charming fellow. 12" Willow with a Dragon Heart-string core, nice and flexible, excellent for hexes. You wouldn't happen to be related would you?" He snatched the tape measure from where it was trying to measure the length of Allen's scar and shoved a wand in her hand. Before she could even wave it, it was replaced with another, and this one caused the lantern on the counter to shatter. Quickly snatching it from her hand, he shoved another into her hand, and she felt a warmth flood her body like when she activated her Innocence. Her left hand glowed slightly as she held the wand, and as she waved it, glittering silver sparks erupted from the tip. Mesmerized, she barely heard what Olivander was telling her. "Ah, I should have known, 11" paper birch, unicorn tail hair core, quite bendy, wonderful for charms." Allen smiled as she held the white with a brown flame pattern wand.

The next three went through a similar process, in which Kanda was first. After several curses and exploding windows, he was finally settled with a 13" Hawthorn, and ash winder ash core wand. "Quite stiff, good for defense."

Lavi was next, and his experience was similar, except for curses and he accepted the explosions with glee. He was finally settled with a 12" hazel, and hippogriff core wand. "Nice and swishy, very good for charms."

Finally it was Lenalee's turn, and she had the shortest experience, only two wands. No explosions and no curses. She was equipped with a 11 ½" ash, with a demiguise hair. "Very powerful, perfect for Transfigurations."

After that they paid, Lavi clearly sent them a look telling the group to meet together after they get settled, and all complied, even Komui.

* * *

The group then traveled around Diagon Alley with few mishaps, only Allen or Tonks tripping over a display in a couple of the stores. By the end of the day, Allen was carrying both hers and Lenalee's packages. Wobbling slightly, she managed not to bump into anyone while going back to the Leaky Cauldron. After arriving in the smoky light of the pub, Allen briefly wondered how they were going to carry all of this supplies to wherever they were staying. Suddenly Lupin and Tonks turned to the exorcists, holding what they had earlier found out to be wands, and told them to pile their stuff together. They would have it transported to their headquarters. Not complaining, Allen dropped the packages gently in the pile.

"Now," Lupin began, "we are going to perform side-long apparition, so would each of you link arms with either me or Tonks?" Allen and the others looked apprehensive, but they complied, linking arms with Tonks and Lupin, and Lenalee linking arms with Allen. Lupin had just said, "Hold on tight," when the exorcists felt that they were being pulled through a tube way to narrow for them to fit through. Then, suddenly they were on the ground again, legs weak at the knees. Lupin waited for them to get their balance back before explaining, "Our headquarters are just a little away from here, but we don't know if we're being watched or not, so we're going to have to walk." Looking the exorcists over, he turned and walked down the sidewalk, leaving the rest to follow. Allen followed behind quickly, walking beside Lenalee and Lavi, who was trying to get a conversation out of Kanda.

They walked around a block, and stopped, looking at the spaces between the houses numbered 11, and 13. Lupin handed the exorcists a piece of paper with large curling script that read:

The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place, London.

Allen looked up from the paper, to see a house appear out of the space in between number eleven and number thirteen, like it was inflating, slowly pushing the other houses out of its way. There was a stereo thudding in number eleven. And the civilians in the house didn't seem to notice. Lupin quickly entered the house with the exorcists and Tonks following behind. "Don't go very far inside, and don't touch anything." Kanda scoffed with his usual 'che'. The others just nodded.

The inside was dimly lit, and they were greeted by a cheery, plump, older woman with flaming red curls. "Welcome back Lupin, Tonks! Are these the help that Dumbledore said we would need? They're looking peaky, I'll go grab them something to eat from the kitchen," she whispered before puttering off to what Allen and the other suspected to be the kitchen. Before they knew what was happening, she was back with sandwiches for everyone. "I'm Mrs. Weasly, and I'll show you where you'll be sleeping. You can eat there or in the kitchen, but don't wander around too much, and keep your voice down in the hall; we don't want to wake anything up."

Allen looked at Lenalee and shrugged her shoulders; neither understood what was going on. Deciding to follow Mrs. Weasley, they trudged up the stairs, past the first and second floors, to the third, which contained three bedrooms. "The girl can sleep here, and the boys can divide up into pairs, sharing a room." She handed Lenalee, Allen, and Lavi a plate. "Now when you pick your rooms, there'll be room to put your supplies up. After you get settled, come down to the kitchen so we can have a meeting." With that Mrs. Weasley tottered down the stairs, and could be heard chastising children for spying.

Allen looked at Komui, "I guess I'll room with you. Kanda wouldn't want to be roomed with me." At that Kanda made his trademark 'che'. Allen glared at her fellow exorcist, "Don't you make that noise, I'm not as worthless as you think I am you know!" With that note Allen shoved the plate of food into Komui's hands, and stalked down the stairs, not noticing a pair of identical redheads looking at her strangely, and then a brown, bushy haired girl and another red-headed boy looking out of a room when she made it to that floor. Storming past the curtains, she made her way into what was presumably the kitchen and saw Mrs. Weasley, and a rough looking man with shaggy black hair and a thin sunken-in face. Trying to cool her temper with her curiosity at the man, she entered the kitchen slower, just as Mrs. Weasley turned around.

"Oh, hello deary! Which one of the exorcists are you?" Mrs. Weasley asked, wiping her floury hands on her apron. It appeared she was making dinner.

Allen shifted nervously under the new man's gaze, for when Mrs. Weasley had noticed her; he had turned to look at her also. "I'm Allen Walker ma'am. What are you making for dinner tonight?" She inquired curiously, really wondering what that amazing aroma was.

Mrs. Weasley broke out into a smile, "Well, I'm making some fresh bread, stew, rhubarb crumble, and custard dear." Her smile grew larger as she heard Allen's stomach grumble. "Why don't I get you a quick snack…but what happened to those sandwiches I made for you all?"

Allen gave a sheepish grin, "I let the others have them, I'm known to eat a lot…"

The sunken-faced man looked between her and Mrs. Weasley, "Molly, is this one of those exorcists that Dumbledore was talking about?"

Mrs. Weasley gave and exasperated sigh from her position at the counter and turned around with a whole plate of sandwiches, "Yes Sirius, this is one of the exorcists Dumbledore told us about. His name is Allen Walker."

Allen gave Sirius a gentle disarming smile, "Pleased to meet you, I'm Allen Walker as Mrs. Weasley said." Sirius gave her a look that clearly said, 'I don't trust you' so she just sat down and thanked Mrs. Weasley for the sandwiches. Mrs. Weasley turned away for a second, and put the ladle back in the stew, and turned to see Sirius staring at Allen with wide eyes. Allen, meanwhile, was dabbing at her mouth delicately, having pushed the empty sandwich plate away. "Those were delicious Mrs. Weasley. Thank you!" With that Allen nodded to Mrs. Weasley and Sirius and walked back to her room to unpack some of her possessions.

* * *

When Allen arrived into the room she shared with Komui, she noticed that he was actually doing paper work that Lenalee had brought for him to complete. Chuckling to herself, Allen proceeded to unpack some of her clothing, placing them in a drawer, and leaving her more…personal items in the suitcase, for her to retrieve when she required them. Not knowing what to do, she decided to check in with Lenalee and Lavi, to see if they needed help unpacking, since she never really was a heavy packer. Kanda could be a jerk and do it on his own for all she cared. Walking across the landing, she rapped softly on the door with the back of her knuckles. "Lenalee, would you like some help unpacking?" A muffled reply came from inside, and soon the door was opened by a rumpled Lenalee.

"Ah, Allen-kun, I couldn't force you to help me unpack," Lenalee's face grew slightly pink in the cheeks, "It wouldn't be proper…" quickly looking away she glanced at the room Allen shared with Komui. Smiling and nodding in understanding, she wished her luck with her unpacking, and moved onto Kanda and Lavi's room.

As Allen approached the room however, you could hear loud thumps, and muffled bangs. It appeared that Lavi had called Kanda Yuu-chan again…Deciding to try her luck Allen raised her hand to knock on the door, but before she could, the door opened to reveal a frantic Lavi, who, when he saw her, leaped behind her just a sword came slicing down in his place. The swordsman just happened to be an enraged Kanda, who then proceeded to stab Mugen at Allen's chest, almost close enough for Kanda to notice the difference between flesh and the bandages. Allen started sweating slightly, holding his hands up as a sign of peace. "Kanda, you don't need to point Mugen at me."

"Che."

"Awww, Yuu-chan, did I make you cranky again?" Lavi smiled sweetly from behind Allen's shoulder. Allen's eyes widened drastically and she ducked just as Kanda took a swing at Lavi with her in the middle. Army-crawling away from the fight, Allen made her way down stairs…well almost…that was she went down a flight of stairs, and then she ran into two identical red heads, slightly stocky, that seemed to remind her an awful lot of Lavi when he's in a mischievous mood.

Backing up she apologized, "I'm sorry, I didn't notice you…" as she said this, a yell sounded and a harsh thump followed, and she cringed.

"No problem-"

"-No problem at all-"

"-Might I inquire-"

"-As to what your name is?"

"-By the way-"

"-I'm Fred-"

"-And I'm George-"

""-Weasley, pleasure to meet you.""

Allen looked to each in turn, getting lost when they were saying their names, pointing to each other with their thumbs. Severely flustered, she blushed, at her attempts to say her name, "Um…I'm Allen Walker."

"Might we ask-"

"-What exactly is going on-"

""-the floor above us?""

Allen looked up at the ceiling, "Well…the red head, Lavi, called Kanda, the Asian guy with the long hair, a name he despises, so now Kanda is trying to kill Lavi, and Lavi pulled me into it, and I almost got decapitated, and Lenalee, the only girl," mental cringe here, "and her older brother Komui, the other Asian man, are deciding to stay out of it." After finishing her long-winded explanation she sucked in a much needed breath. "If you'll excuse me, I was just going to see if Mrs. Weasley needed any help with dinner…"

"Funny that-"

"-We were just going-"

""-To help mum ourselves."" With that they linked the shorter girl's (which they think she's a boy) arms, and dragged her down the next couple of flights of stairs. That was when she noticed the gruesome heads mounted on the wall. Gulping at the sight, she returned to trying not to fall. When they finally reached the kitchen, several others had arrived.

Mrs. Weasley was observing the setting out of the cauldron and the cutting boards, and was placing the bread in the oven. When she turned around and saw Allen in between Fred and George, she looked like she was ready to faint. She glanced at the people placing rolls of parchment on the table, and setting out the chairs and quickly scurried over to the three. "Fred George, go back to your room, Allen dear, would you mind going and getting the other exorcists?"

Allen was about to reply, when she felt that feeling of being pulled slowly through a tiny tube. Suddenly, she landed on her feet, on the landing where she met the twins. Wobbling slightly, she tried to walk up the next flight of stairs, and when she got her land legs back, she waved to the twins, and proceeded to the eerily quiet third landing. Glancing around, she tiptoed to her and Komui's room and slowly opened the door. Before she opened it a crack, Lavi proceeded to jump on her, sending her flat onto her back. Lenalee giggled as she walked out of the room, Kanda scowled, and Komui chuckled. Allen's face grew brick red as Lavi nuzzled her cheek.

"U-um…Lavi…would you mind getting off…?"

Lavi proceeded to nuzzle a little more, before looked her in the eyes with his flashing emerald one, "But bean-sprout-chan…it's just so comfortable here…" At this Allen's face flushed even more and she tried to wriggle out of the Junior Bookman's grasp.

"Lavi…Mrs. Weasley wants us down in the kitchen…I think you'd better let me go before she gets angry…"

With that, Lavi let go, and proceeded to drag Allen down the stairs, with Lenalee, Kanda, and Komui following close behind. When they reached the main floor, they saw Mrs. Weasley quickly usher in a group of people, of which a grizzly, pock-marked old man with a wooden leg seemed to be leading. He waved his wand over the area beside him, revealing a boy about Allen and Lenalee's age, with untamed jet black hair, and dazzling emerald eyes. Stopping the boy in question, Mrs. Weasley hurried him towards the stairs, and by the moth eaten curtain. The boy looked at them in confusion, and the exorcists did the same. Mrs. Weasley swung her head in the direction of the kitchen, and they followed the group down. Looking around the kitchen, they noticed five six chairs remaining, and took places in five of them. When Mrs. Weasley came back down, she pulled out her wand and cast a charm over the door, and she turned to look at every one, before sitting down.

The grizzly old man stood, and looked at Mrs. Weasley. Growling, a large electric blue eye swiveled onto each of the exorcists in turn, "To start off this meeting, I would like to know who the bloody hell these people are!"


	2. Beginnings of Troubles

A/N: Thank you all for reading my story! It's so nice to know that things like this do get noticed. This chapter is dedicated to my first four reviewers, who got me ready to write this chapter. They are:

**RadiantInnocence**

**flower miko**

**hizmit12-waterlily3721**

**Sora Blade707**

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man, all characters belong to Katsura Hoshino. I also do not won Harry Potter, all characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

**Note: I am Currently loking for a beta reader for all of my stories. Please contact me of you are interested. I need someone to kick my toushi in gear when I don't update fast enough. Please respond if interested!!**

* * *

Chapter Recap:

_The grizzly old man stood, and looked at Mrs. Weasley. Growling, a large electric blue eye swiveled onto each of the exorcists in turn, "To start off this meeting, I would like to know who the bloody hell these people are!"_

* * *

The exorcists looked at each other and then to Komui, who sighed and stood, making a fairly impressive figure to behold, "We were implored by Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, asked me to have a teaching position just opened this year, and for some of the exorcists from the Black Order, also known as the Black Clergy. These exorcists are the best of the best, chosen for their skill, and for their age. All of these exorcists will be able to blend in with the population of the school as it is now. These exorcists include Kanda Yuu, Lavi, Linali Lee, and Allen Walker. I am Komui Lee, and I am head of the Science Department in the Black Order." He nodded to them to sit down, for when he had said their names; they had stood, looking anxiously at the Order of the Phoenix. Komui continued, "It seems that the Innocence that allows exorcists to send akuma back to where their souls were called from, also allows them to perform magic. Unfortunately, I do not contain any form of Innocence, thus I have no magic properties." The Order was staring at the Asian man in confusion. So he continued his explanation, "It is the exorcists' jobs to retrieve Innocence, which creates their anti-akuma weapons. Innocence is a divine substance created to fight the Millennium Earl, who is believed to have teamed up with your Lord Voldemort," the wizards flinched slightly but he continued on, "It was spread and broken into 109 fragments, and spread throughout the world. The Millennium Earl has the Noah Family at his beck and call, which makes things even more difficult because they are out to destroy Innocence."

While the others were processing this, Lupin cocked his head to the side. "Excuse me, Komui, how does the Earl make these Akuma?"

Instead of Komui answering though, Allen answered, "First you have to understand what makes an akuma; you have to have a machine, a soul, and despair. To get these, the Earl supplies the machine, and grievers supply the despair. The Earl tricks those who are grieving into calling their loved ones back from death, by calling their name. Then the soul is permanently under the control of the Earl, until an exorcist can destroy the akuma. After the soul is in the machine, it is ordered to kill the griever, and wear their skin as a disguise. That is why you cannot tell an akuma from a regular human." He looked away from everyone, as though he wasn't saying something.

Suddenly Lavi piped in, "But Allen here has a curse, he can see the souls of the akuma with his left eye." Allen nodded a tiny bit before turning to the Order, lifting up the hair by the left side of his face to show the upside-down pentacle on his forehead, and the line coming down from it like clown make-up. He let go of the hair and it fluttered back into place, resting so that it covered the pentacle. "Now would you mind telling us what you're planning to do, since I guess we're part of this Order as well?"

Lupin stood, making the chair scrape across the floor as he unrolled several pieces of parchment, smoothing them out on the table, "We are to believe that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is after something in the Department of Ministries, along with teaming up with your Millennium Earl, who is after something in our world." He pointed to a map that was laid out beside a red head with long hear and a fang earring. "This is the map for the Department of Ministries; we will have a guard at this door at all times, and will rotate accordingly. Are there any questions?"

The exorcists raised their hands, "Will we have to participate in the guarding? It will make it especially hard to blend in normally."

Lupin and several others shook their heads, "No, that would be too conspicuous, and we don't need that." The exorcists just nodded and Lupin adjourned the meeting, and Mrs. Weasley removed the charm from the door, and went to go fetch the children. Several of the Order members left, leaving the red head, who they assumed to be a Weasley, Sirius, and older red haired man, and a pile of rags on the table. Deciding to go see if Mrs. Weasley could use her help, Allen decided to see what she could do to help her out.

A loud thump was heard, and a loud "TONKS!"

Which was followed by, "I'm sorry! It's that stupid umbrella stand, that's the second time I've tripped over —"

A horrible bloodcurdling, earsplitting, heart-stopping screech filled the air, and even those in the kitchen had to clamp their hands over their ears, trying to drown out the sound of the yelling. Cries followed the screeches, "_Filth! Scum! By-products of dirt and vileness! Half-breeds, mutants, freaks, begone from this place! How dare you befoul the house of my fathers —_"

There was continued yelling and then over the woman's mad ranting, a man's barking yell over powered her, "Shut up you horrible old ha, shut UP!"

"_Yoooou! Blood traitor, abomination, shame of my flesh!_"

"I said — shut — UP!" with that final roar, the screeches stopped, and footsteps and light talking could be heard coming down the stairs.

* * *

Allen looked at the group quizzically as they walked down the stairs, for the young red-haired man was still picking up rolls of parchment, with some completely spread out on the table. He was talking to the older red-haired man, who appeared to be his father. After Mrs. Weasley cleared her throat, the two looked at the group and greeted the messy black-haired boy.

"Harry!" the older man greeted with vigorous shaking of the boy's, Harry, hand. "Good to see you!"

The younger man proceeded in picking up the parchment pieces, "Journey all right Harry? Mad Eye didn't make you travel via Greenland then?" he chuckled, it was melodious, and made Allen's insides warm. She kept the blood from her face the best she could, and noticed Linali was doing the same.

"He tried too Bill," Tonks sighed, as she strode over to help him, but proceeded to knock a candle over onto the last piece of parchment, which happened to be a map of the Department of Ministries. "Oh no — _sorry!_"

Mrs. Weasley sighed exasperatedly, giving a helpful wave, and in the flash, Allen could make out most of the lines, she figured that at least Lavi was also paying attention to this display, and she noticed that Harry was too. Mrs. Weasley noticed, and quickly shoved the parchment into her son's hands and chastised him for not picking it up sooner. Muttering a spell the parchments disappeared, and Mrs. Weasley and Sirius ushered Harry to sit and rest. When she turned, she noticed the five exorcists standing in the kitchen, looking highly uncomfortable, with Allen and Linali looking ready to help out in any way they could. Clicking her tongue at them, she ushered them to the table as well, making her seem the part of a very large, over-protective mother hen.

Chuckling nervously as Harry turned his attention from Mundungus, Allen drummed her fingers nervously on the table. Then he spoke to them, not necessarily directly, but aiming the question in their direction, "Who are they?" he gestured to the exorcists, which Kanda just gave the answer of his regular "che".

Linali decided to be the spokes person this time, and answered before Sirius could open his mouth, "We're exorcists of the Black Order, My name is Linali Lee, this," gesturing to Lavi, "is Lavi, Kanda," she gestured to him, "Allen Walker," she waved and smiled kindly, "and my older brother Komui Lee." Allen noticed that Harry cringed slightly at the glare he was relieving from the eldest Asian.

Allen chuckled again, this time at Mundungus. He had pulled out a pipe, and smoke had enveloped his head, an was rising to the ceiling, but Mrs. Weasley glared and gave an exasperated sigh, ordering him to not smoke in the kitchen when they were going to eat. He muttered an apology and shoved the piped in his pocket, having the grace to look slightly remorseful, even though he was surrounded by the smell of burning socks.

"If you want dinner before midnight, I'll need a hand," Mrs. Weasley said from her post, to the room at large. "Harry dear, you and the exorcists can stay where you are, you lot have had a long journey —"

Tonks bound forward, looking extremely enthusiastic, with her short hair a violent shade of violet, "What can I do, Molly?"

Mrs. Weasley hesitated, fortunately Allen and Linali saved her.

"Tonks, you've had a long day, you need a break," Allen said, tugging a chair over to the table. "First you go with Lupin to fetch us _and_take us to Diagon Alley, and then you go and fetch Harry on a broomstick in the cold!"

Linali joined in, "You'll work yourself to the bone! Besides, I need someone to talk to." She gave a disarming smile, and Tonks bit her lip, looking from Ginny to Linali, finally caving and joining the exorcists, Harry, Sirius, and Mundungus at the table. Both Linali and Allen gave Mrs. Weasley a smile, and she smiled cheerily back.

Allen was only listening vaguely, noticing that Harry, Sirius, and Mundungus were in a conversation, and that Tonks and Linali were conversing about shoes or hair one, Allen didn't really care. However, a sudden yell from Mrs. Weasley brought her out of her detached state.

"Fred – George – NO JUST CARRY THEM!" Almost immediately after, a shrill scream from Linali and possible a few other girls, alerted Allen to several large objects flying in her direction. As they were about to hit her, she jumped backwards, pushing gracefully off of the ground, into an amazing flip, and landed on her toes as elegantly as one can when almost being taken out by a steaming cauldron, a breadboard and knife, and a whole flagon of a drink.

Dusting herself off, she looked around while she patted down her down-like hair. She noticed the curious glances from several people, almost everyone but Linali and Kanda, Linali because she knew of her past as a circus performer, and Kanda because he never gives a rip when it comes to her. She chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment. "I used to be a performer in a traveling circus…" giving the reason, most seemed to comprehend, even the lanky red-headed boy who appeared not to be the brightest candle on the chandelier.

Lavi's face broke out into a mischievous smirk. "Hey bean sprout-chan, why can't you be that graceful while carrying a few measly packages?" He was referring to earlier in the day, when Allen had tripped over a display outside of one of the stores, making her flush a dark pink in embarrassment.

However, before she could say anything, Sirius burst into peals of uncontrollable laughter, causing everyone but Mrs. Weasley to laugh as well, while the twins apologized.

Before Sirius could accept the twins' apology however, Mrs. Weasley finally blew, as she set down another flagon of the milky-golden liquid, spilling almost as much as the twins had. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? YOU COULD HAVE KILLED SOMEONE!! BILL AND CHARLIE NEVER HAD TO APPEARATE EVERY FIVE FEET AND PERCY –" She stopped short, her voice catching in her chest as she said her third oldest son's name.

Mr. Weasley gently took his wife by the shoulders, "Now, let's just calm down and eat hm?" Everyone in the kitchen took his advice, finding a space on the benches or by pulling up a chair.

After everyone was seated, and had some sort of food on their plate, conversations aroused from the different groups. While Allen listened and watched most of them with interest, Bill talked about the goblins' side to the war, and Linali, the bushy-haired girl (who she'd soon find out is named Hermione), and Ginny were watching Tonks change her nose with laughter, and even requested some later, apparently, this was a dinner-time ritual. Lavi seemed to be getting in well with the twins, they even looked similar, but Allen was wary, she could tell they were planning something. Kanda was being anti-social, as usual, and Harry, Sirius, and Mundungus were deep in conversation, only Harry seemed to space out a bit.

What Allen didn't notice were all of the glances she was receiving during the meal. It was to be expected; when you have Parasitic Innocence you eat a lot, and fast. But after several large heaping helpings of rhubarb crumble, she dabbed at her mouth delicately, and glanced up, to see everyone staring at her in awe, except for the exorcists, who mostly shook their heads at the fiasco. She blinked in confusion a few times then smiled an embarrassed smile, "…Umm…I have a big appetite and I'm a growing boy…?"

Suddenly Lavi, Fred and George, Sirius, Linali, Tonks, and Komui burst out in infectious laughter, that soon had everyone laughing, even Mrs. Weasley had an amused chuckle. Before she knew what hit her, Lavi was standing next to her with an arm slung lazily over her shoulders. "Ne, bean sprout-chan, don't you usually eat more than this?" He waved his other hand carelessly at the table, which was almost bare of food.

Allen blushed in embarrassment, "…sometimes…but I didn't want to trouble Mrs. Weasley with having to make all of that food…" She twisted her fingers in front of her belly-button, which made her right hand pop loudly, but seemingly painlessly as she didn't wince. "Also, my name isn't bean sprout-chan, my name is Allen Walker," Her blue-grey eyes narrowed as she gave him a weak glare, "you should know this by now Lavi, with that memory of yours, or is it going bad in your old age?"

At this Lavi's emerald eye widened as he sputtered to make a comeback or to un-tarnish his name, as those who new Lavi laughed uncontrollably, except for Kanda, who snorted it off, looking at the only other boy with green eyes, which were much larger, and brighter than Lavi's had ever been. He seemed curious, but he was polite enough to wait and ask when someone invited him to. He snorted again, this time in disgust, the stupid British and their stupid manners seriously look how the bean sprout had turned out.

* * *

Harry snickered at the sight that the other boys from the "Black Order" were making. The shorter, British, with white hair, was actually very bright and witty, but gave off a very naive feel, and the taller reminded him an awful lot of the twins. Harry smiled at the sight of the two of them, wanting to ask several questions but he was waiting. Turns out he didn't have to wait long.

Sirius turned to him chuckling, "You've been awful quiet, I expected you to be bursting at the seams with questions. Don't you want to know what's been going on?" Suddenly all of the noise and the comfortable feeling in the room left, leaving tension and silence so thick you could almost see it.

Mrs. Weasley stood abruptly, her normally cheerful plump face cherry in anger. "Sirius! Don't you remember what Dumbledore said? Don't tell him more than he needs to know!"

"And telling him nothing will only keep him ignorant and make him an easy target! I'll only tell him what he needs to know!" Sirius lashed back, eyes fiery with anger.

"Fine tell him what he needs to know, but everyone else, to your rooms now!" She yelled, her usually cheery eyes narrowed dangerously.

"But Mum we're of age! It's not fair!" Fred and George protested, giving their father a pleading glance.

Mr. Weasley took his wife's shoulders gently, "They're right Molly, they are of age and they have a right to know."

"Me and Hermione are staying too. Harry'll just tell us everything anyway," Ron stated, looking his mother in the eye, which could be dangerous to one's health.

Before Mrs. Weasley could remark, Lupin butted in, "It is better for them to hear it from us than from…unreliable…sources." While he said this, he gave the twins and Ginny pointed stares, before looked at Mrs. Weasley with eyes that left no room for an argument.

Mrs. Weasley narrowed her eyes again but remained silent, before whirling around to Ginny, fire alight in her normally kind and cheerful eyes. While pointing a shaking finger to the door she screeched, "Go to your room, now! I will not have you listening in on this conversation as well!"

"But Mum—"

"No buts! Go to your room this instant!"

Ginny gave an indignant huff before storming off through the door, radiant copper hair swishing behind her, "I expect to know everything when you get up to our room Hermione." Hermione gave a quick and stiff nod, before watching Ginny disappear up the stairs, grumbling all the way.

* * *

Allen widened her eyes as she looked from the empty door-frame, to Mrs. Weasley, and back again. She wasn't really sure what to make of the situation, and when she looked to the others, Lavi was snickering. She opened and closed her mouth, and looked remarkably like a goldfish, with her eyes widened, and her cheeks puffing out when she closed her mouth.

This time, Linali was giggling, and Kanda was scowling at her. "Tch, bean sprout, this is no time to be impersonating a fish." At this, Allen snapped her mouth shut, and glared defiantly at him.

Sirius ignored their display, and looked at Harry, "So, Harry, what do you want to know?"

Harry looked at all of the Order members, "Why hasn't there been anything in the Prophet about strange attacks? Why hasn't Voldemort started his attack?" The Black Order members, looked at each other, and Linali answered for them.

"Like we said, we believe that Voldemort has joined forces with the Millennium Earl. The Earl makes contracts with those who have lost someone dear to them. We believe that the Earl is supplying Voldemort with Akuma, and Voldemort is giving the Earl the means to do so." She glanced at Sirius, "There have been random disappearances, correct?"

Sirius nodded and before he could reply, Lupin did so quicker, "Yes, the Prophet puts it all off as nothing major, but the last time Voldemort was in power, this is how it started. Now that he has the Earl's help, we don't know what he can do."

Allen looked around, chewing on her lip, then she looked down at her fingers, where she was once again twisting her fingers painfully. "The Earl also has a sort of a, how should this be said, trump card, if you will."

The Order members looked at each other nervously, before Arthur asked, "And what kind of trump card would he have?" He gulped nervously, leaving the rest of the attention on Allen and the other Exorcists.

Linali made motions like she was going to reply, but Kanda beat her to it, "He has the Noah Family." Everyone in the room, besides the Exorcists, looked at each other nervously, especially Harry, Hermione, and Ron.

Before they could ask the question clearly shown on their faces, Komui cut them off as well, being as impatient as he is. "They are the descendants of Noah, the man that found favor in The Lord's eyes, and was saved from the flood. They have different attributes of Noah, pieces of his personality, as some could say."

Allen shivered as she remembered her encounter with Rhode, "I know that at least one of the Noah has some major personality issues." She shuddered again, automatically bringing her left hand up to touch her eye.

Mrs. Weasley sensed the taunt atmosphere, and butted in before anymore questions could be asked. "It's time for bed, all of you, and I want no complaints from anyone." In the end Mrs. Weasley won, and everyone set off for bed, with Lavi and Kanda going to one room, Linali going to another, and Allen and Komui going to the last.

Allen was a little worried that she was going to be spending her time here with Komui, and later with Harry, Ron and some others, she didn't need them to discover her secret now, nor later. She didn't even want to start thinking about telling them until after the Earl had been defeated. Shaking herself out of her thoughts, she untied her ribbon and took off her vest, leaving her in her baggy shirt, pants, and socks. Looking around, she noticed that Komui was already dressed in his nightgown and sleeping cap, strangely enough, holding onto a pink bunny rabbit like the one on his favorite coffee mug. Giggling to herself, she grabbed her pajamas from the drawer she was using. She pulled on her pajamas, and with her back turned to Komui, she untied the bandages around her chest, knowing that she sleeps on her stomach, and that she would probably wake up before Komui. Hiding the bandages in her suitcase, she climbed into the large bed, and quickly fell into dreamland, getting ready for a day of massive cleaning.

A/N: Thanks for reading! Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out, I lost use of all the Harry Potter books, so I was winging it for 3/4ths of this chapter. I know that it's shorter than the last chapter, but this is where it seemed to end best, no? Well, they should be getting to Hogwarts in the next chapter or the one after. Leave me a review, I want to know what you think! I need to know what sucks and what doesn't!


	3. Dark Pasts

A/N:In the end, I got quite a few questions about pairings, and to be honest with you, I don't know if there will be any pairings or not. However, there will be a poll on my profile, so tell me what you think! XD Sorry it's so short, but I'm working on Chapter four. I've already got it started and everything. Thank **CrimsonKitsune333** for being my beta. She's amzing and I really don't think that this could be done well without her. ^^

Disclaimer: I own neither D. Gray-Man, owned by Katsura Hoshino, or Harry Potter, owned by J.K. Rowling, or any characters there in. I only own those which are unrecognizable to any known copyrighted work.

* * *

Chapter Recap:

_Allen was a little worried that she was going to be spending her time here with Komui, and later with Harry, Ron and some others, she didn't need them to discover her secret now, nor later. She didn't even want to start thinking about telling them until after the Earl had been defeated. Shaking herself out of her thoughts, she untied her ribbon and took off her vest, leaving her in a baggy shirt, pants, and socks. Looking around, she noticed that Komui was already dressed in his nightgown and sleeping cap, and, strangely enough, holding onto a pink bunny rabbit, like the one on his favorite coffee mug. Giggling to herself, she grabbed her pajamas from the drawer she was using. She pulled on her pajamas, and with her back turned to Komui, she untied the bandages around her chest, knowing that she slept on her stomach, and that she would probably wake up before Komui. Hiding the bandages in her suitcase, she climbed into the large bed, and quickly fell into dreamland, getting ready for a day of massive cleaning.

* * *

_

Allen woke up early the next morning, with her face implanted in her pillow. She rolled over and sat up, rubbing her eyes in confusion until she could tell where she was. Suddenly it all came back and hit her in the head like a ten ton boulder. She was at the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix, she was rooming with Komui, and there were more people around that could figure out her secret. Cursing herself for her stupidity the night before, she quickly rewrapped the bandages around her chest. Before she started changing her clothes, she looked over at Komui, who was still in sweet dreamland, it wasn't even sunrise yet. Letting out a breath of relief, she dressed in her usual pants and shirt, and went to find someplace she could train without disturbing anyone.

After tip-toeing down a couple flights of stairs, Allen cam across an empty room, where she could do her morning exercises. Pulling a chair out from the desk, she proceeded to perform a handstand on the back rest, and tilted the chair so that it was balancing on one leg, and she proceeded to let go with her left hand and did a push-up-like exercise with her right arm only, with her hand balled into a fist. She counted subconsciously, having done this exercise so many times, that she let her mind wander to different things. Suddenly, when she'd reached a repetition count of 127, the desk she'd pulled the chair away from started to rattle, and it startled her out of her reverie. Her balance faltered, and she soon found herself headfirst on the dusty carpeted floor, after landing with a bang.

"Ow…" she rubbed the top of her now dusty head gently, flinching slightly when she rubbed over the spot where she landed the hardest. "I'm going to have a bloody goose egg…" she muttered under her breath, as she heard people running from the hall. She tried to stand as the door opened, but the world started to spin, and the lights started to dim.

Allen could hear quick, light footsteps approaching, but there was a loud roaring sound that she heard over it. She felt someone catch her, which was funny; she didn't remember starting to fall.

A soft, kind voice made its way over the roaring sound behind her ears. "Allen, Allen-kun! Can you hear me? Allen please say something!" She was being shaken by her shoulders, and she groaned softly, the movement was making her brain hurt.

A soft, familiar, obnoxious chuckle was heard before the young bookman apprentice started speaking, "Ne, Lenalee, I think you're making it even worse." He chuckled again before another even more annoying voice (in Allen's opinion) butted in.

"Che, bean-sprout brought this on himself."

Allen opened her sliver-blue eyes slowly before she growled in Kanda's general direction, "Shuddup, m'name's Al'n W'lker." Her old way of Cockney slipped into her voice for a moment, before she regained her balance and stood on her own. It wouldn't be good if they found out she was a girl because she was being held, now would it? She smiled her smile and rubbed her goose egg. "Thank you for catching me Linali. At least _some _people are considerate." She shot a pointed glare Kanda's direction, which he scoffed at.

Before they could get into another argument, Linali stepped between them, chuckling nervously, "Oh, Allen, Mrs. Weasley was just telling us that breakfast is ready, so let's go." She grabbed Allen's sleeve as she ran out the door, and then Allen grabbed Lavi's scarf, while Lavi grabbed onto Kanda's hair. Kanda muttered obscenities under his breath, directed at a certain bunny-like red-head.

* * *

The spread before them when they reached the kitchen was amazing, eggs, were piled up to the ceiling, toast to the sky, juice cascading from pitchers…well…maybe not all that much food…but there was a lot.

How much you ask? Enough to feed both Allen and Ron with enough left over for everyone else to eat.

"…Wow…" the only thing that any of the Exorcists could utter, well except for icicle boy, he just with raised eyebrows.

Mrs. Weasley turned when she heard them enter the kitchen, and she immediately ushered them to the table, clicking her tongue and muttering something about skin and bones. The rest of the Order still in the house was either still asleep, or they had already eaten, Allen figured it was the former. "Hurry up and eat quickly, we have a busy day ahead of us. We'll be cleaning the drawing room upstairs on the second floor." Allen's eyes widened a bit before she blushed, realizing that that had been the room she had been in earlier when she'd gotten hurt. The others looked at her, but they decided to say nothing, as they heard several footsteps coming down the stairs. Fred and George entered the kitchen first, followed closely by Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. The later sat down at the table, the first two looking rather sleepy. Mrs. Weasley told them the same thing she had told the Exorcists earlier, and they all ate breakfast in relative quiet. After they had all finished, they went to said drawing room, and there was an un-dusty spot on the floor where Allen had landed earlier.

Mrs. Weasley came up shortly, carrying several buckets and spray bottles filled with a clear liquid. She set them down in a pile on the floor and motioned for the group to get to work, and work they did.

Amongst all of the mysterious items that the group found on the shelves, they also found a silver pocket watch, a mysterious stone with a bird-like symbol carved on the front, and a strange looking feather.(1) Trying no to get too confused, the exorcists merely helped, doing whatever Mrs. Weasley had them doing.

At the moment, she had them ignoring the shaking drawing desk, and they had on face masks and squirt bottles filled with a clear liquid. "When I tell you, start spraying, and hit as many doxies as you can." Everyone present nodded, and the twins' eyes glinted mischievously. They all sprayed franticly, and the doxies were soon covering the floor and the thick velvet curtains were limp and damp. As they had been instructed, they carefully began to pick up the doxies, with the twins and Lavi stuffing as many in their pockets as they could without Mrs. Weasley's knowledge.

Allen gave Lavi a very funny look and she was merely given a cheeky grin along with the statement, "You can never have too much knowledge." For some reason however, she just couldn't think that all of the doxies in his pockets were for study.

* * *

Several hours later, the tired cleaning crew was sitting down to dinner when they heard a bloodcurdling scream. Everyone looked at each other and knew who it had to be, Mrs. Weasley. She had asked Mad-Eye to take a look at the drawing desk, and when he confirmed it was a boggart she went up to the drawing room to take care of it. Before you could say akuma, everyone was upstairs.

When they entered the room, Mrs. Weasley was shaking and crying barely holding her wand in her hand. On the floor laid Ron, dead and bleeding. "R-ridikulus(sp?)," a pop was heard, and Ron was replaced by Fred. Mrs. Weasley's cries grew more mortifying. "R-di-dikulus, ridikulus, ridikulus!" Fred was soon replaced by George, who was replaced by Bill, who was replaced by Arthur.

Allen couldn't take it anymore, and before anyone could hold her back from doing something stupid, she grabbed the sleeve of Mrs. Weasley's robe and pulled her toward her, Allen replacing her in the boggart's path. "Leave her alone you creeper!" The boggart seemed to examine her for a moment. Suddenly, with a pop, it changed from a dead Arthur to a grotesque, metal skeleton with a pentagram on its forehead.

Allen's eyes widened and she shook her head, not believing what she was seeing. The skeleton suddenly moved, its eyeless head staring into her soul as "Mana" was engraved under the pentagram. "Al-len, Al-len, how could you do this to me Allen!? You turned me into an akuma!" Allen had fallen to the ground in fear, her legs locked and trembling, she desperately tried to pull herself back, whispering nonsense words to herself. The skeleton moved closer, the disjointed movements making it even more frightening.

Everyone else was staring at the skeleton in shock, except for a few. Who would have guessed that a boy like dear, sweet Allen would have something so horrid to be scared of. The Exorcists thought it was the other way around, seeing as Allen had faced Level Four Akuma without a trace of fear.

Kanda and Lavi snapped back into reality as Allen's nonsensical whispers froze, and the skeleton brought up a blade-like arm. "Curse you Allen. Curse you for making me into this! I curse you with having to walk forever."

Allen's arms were crossed in front of her face tears creating rivers down her pale cheeks, partially following her scar. "NO MANA! I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T KNOW! FORGIVE ME MANAAAAA!" As she held out to the last Mana, the skeleton brought down its blade-like arm, aiming to slice Allen in two. A sword stopped the blade a mere few moments before it reached Allen's head, and an icy glare was sent to the skeleton Mana akuma.

"Fuck off asshole." Kanda growled menacingly at "Mana" and it turned its attention to him, turning with a pop into an hour glass with a lotus inside. The lotus was only the center and it had but one petal, and the petal slowly fell to the bottom of the hour glass. Kanda only scowled before activating his innocence and slicing at the boggart.

It let off an otherworldly scream, and melted into a black puddle of swirling blue-black shadows. Kanda merely scoffed at the staring wizards and walked out of the room, Komui following behind him. Lenalee and Lavi gently picked Allen up off of the floor, one holding back tears and the other with a somewhat stony face of impassiveness. Allen was still murmuring apologies to Mana and crying steadily as they gently walked her to the door.

Lavi gave Lenalee a reassuring smile before letting her take the smaller Exorcist to her room. He sighed and turned to the wizards, his normally bright eye slightly dulled as he took in the scene. He wearily ran a hand through his messy hair. "I'd find something to put that…boggart in. You probably don't want it to be able to get back into a solid form for a while." He turned to go and called over his shoulder, "Don't worry about Allen, we can take care of 'im." With that note, he sauntered out the door and up the stairs.

* * *

A/N:TADA! I know, it's much shorter than usual, but this seemed like a good place to stop. A nice cliffhanger if you will.

(1) The pocket watch is Ed's, or any other State Alchemist's, the stone is a stone with a Geass symbol carved on it, and the feather is one of Sakura's from Tsubasa Resivoir Chronicles.

See you next time! XD


	4. Oh the Places You Will Go

A/N: Hey there my loyal readers, I'm really sorry that this chapter took so long to update! Please forgive me and read and review! Be sure to read the note at the bottom! So let's get this party started! And also give another round of applause to my awesome beta, **CrimsonKitsune333**

**Warning:** This chapter has more coarse language in it than I normally write. It's all Kanda and his dirty mouth's fault.

Disclaimer: I only own part of the plot, for the Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and the -Man characters belong to Katsura Hoshino. I use them, like the most of you guys do, to get some weird sense of accomplishment at making them jump through hoops.

~*~*~*

Chapter 4- Oh the Places You Will Go

~*~*~*

Chapter Recap:

_Lavi gave Lenalee a reassuring smile before letting her take the smaller Exorcist to her room. He sighed and turned to the wizards, his normally bright eye slightly dulled as he took in the scene. He wearily ran a hand through his messy hair. "I'd find something to put that…boggart in. You probably don't want it to be able to get back into a solid form for a while." He turned to go and called over his shoulder, "Don't worry about Allen, we can take care of 'im." With that note, he sauntered out the door and up the stairs._

~*~*~*

Harry looked to Ron and Hermione, his face slightly tinged with green. He really hadn't been expecting that when Allen jumped in front of the boggart. He had been expecting a ghost, or something a normal person would be scared of, not that grotesque _thing_. Ron and Hermione's faces clearly showed that they were thinking the same.

Mrs. Weasley was shaking; her pale skin an unhealthy blue-white and Mr. Weasley held her, comforting her softly. Bill looked at Mad-Eye before conjuring a flask and siphoned the liquid boggart into it, plugging the end securely with a cork. He tucked it into his robes, and turned to walk out of the drawing room with Mad-Eye limping along behind him.

Harry's eyes locked with Ron's and Hermione's and jerked his head in the direction of the stair case before he too walked out of the drawing room, leaving the others to stand there in shock.

The Golden Trio quickly made their way up the stairs and into Ron and Harry's room. Shutting the door securely behind them, Hermione turned to the two boys. "What do you believe that was all about? That was too strange to be anything close to normal."

Harry nodded his head and Ron looked like he was going to be sick. "I don't think that was any bloody where _near_ normal. You wouldn't think someone like Allen would have a past like _that_."

Harry furrowed his brow and absentmindedly traced his scar. "Allen has a scar too…I wonder if he got it from that…thing." He looked up at his best friends. One could practically see the wheels in Hermione's head turning, but Ron of course, seemed almost clueless.

Hermione sighed and crossed her arms. "I hope you two know the answer to this isn't going to be easy to find. We're going to have to make full use of any library we can get our hands on." Harry and Ron shot each other a slightly amused, slightly scared look. Hermione would research this until her curiosity was sated, no matter how long it took or what the possible consequences might be.

~*~*~*

Allen lay shuddering on her bed, dreaming of her dark past. Her face was flushed, and she was sweating profusely. Lenalee had taken to keeping a cool wet rag on her forehead, trying to comfort her.

The Chinese girl looked worriedly to her brother and the other Exorcists. "Do you think that he's going to be okay Brother?"

Komui sighed, and opened his mouth to speak, but Kanda cut him off before he could make a sound. "Che, if the bean sprout was so weak that he dies from something like that, he wouldn't be here right now. I'm going to sleep, so leave me the hell alone." With that note, he left Allen and Komui's room, shutting the door sharply behind himself.

Lavi grinned as he yawned, "I'm gonna hit the hay as well. I had thought that we would discuss our wands tonight, but with poor Allen-chan out of commission, we'd just as well wait until we can all talk. 'Night." He gave a two-fingered salute as he too walked out of the room.

Lenalee sighed and stood as well, smoothed her skirt, and turned to give Komui a peck on the cheek. "Good night Brother. Try not to stay up too late worrying." She turned and left, and Komui collapsed on his bed in exhaustion. This was going to be a severely long mission.

~*~*~*

The remaining days at Grimmauld Place past quickly for everyone, except dear Allen. No one would let her help do anything, except for Kanda. He scoffed at her apparent weakness and had her help clean, until Lenalee or Mrs. Weasley would force her back to bed. Allen found it frustrating to be on forced bed-rest, it wasn't like she was hurt or anything. She growled in frustration, gripping tightly at her hair, she really needed something to do, but no one would allow her to do anything!

Suddenly, she sat straight up, realizing what day it was. It was time for them to leave for Hogwarts! Full of energy, she threw off the blankets, idly wondering in the back of her mind why they hadn't gathered together to talk about their new wands like Lavi clearly wanted to. Shrugging it off as forgetfulness (which was extremely uncharacteristic), she quickly gathered her things, filling her small suitcase and throwing it, along with various textbooks that had gathered on the floor, into her trunk.

She had just changed clothes and was tying the thin red ribbon around her neck when Komui's head popped into the room, and he smiled. "Good, you remembered what day it is, everyone is almost ready to leave, so gather your things and head downstairs." With that note, before she could even reply, he was gone, heading down the stairs to be next to he darling Lenalee.

Allen shook her head to herself in amusement before she slipped on her newer Exorcist coat, grabbed her trunk by its handle and began making her way down the stairs. Her steps were light, but her trunk was not. Each descending step was answered with a heavy _thwunk_. There was a group of people gathered at the bottom of the stairs and they all turned to look at her as she came down the last few stairs. She gave them a hopefully bright smile that was answered with a "che" from Kanda. She scowled, but kept her mouth shut, before turning to Mr. Weasley.

"Is everyone ready? Good." He clasped his hands together and turned toward the door, walking at a slightly brisk pace. "Please follow me; our ride is waiting outside for us." With out waiting to see if the group was following him, he opened the door and stepped out of the house. Once everyone was outside, all that could bee seen were these strange…horseless carriages?! At least, that was how they appeared to be to the Exorcists, to everyone else, they were just cars, albeit slightly older ones.

"Alright everyone, please put your trunks in the trunk, and get inside the cars," Mr. Weasley was obnoxiously happy as he opened the trunk of the car. It made one think that he had hardly ever seen anything like it before. Allen looked to the others and shrugged, pulling her trunk behind her then forcing it into the trunk of the car. The rest soon followed her, and they climbed into the cars.

Allen blinked at the spacious interior, it hadn't looked that large from the outside, but she just guessed that it was magic at work. Shrugging her shoulders, she fastened her safety belt and the car started its way to Kings Cross.

~*~*~*

The ride to the station was rather uneventful for everyone, but getting out of the vehicles was another matter. As everyone tried to get out, it was like they were exiting a clown car, something Allen had experienced for herself. It wasn't pleasant in the least.

After everyone had detached themselves from the tangle of limbs and cursing bodies, the luggage was loaded up onto carts, and the group formed a line that was quite fun to look at. You had a bushel of redheads, three Asians, an "old man", a tall black man, a thin woman with short electric blue hair and a large Grim-like dog.

The group stopped in front of the column separating platforms nine and ten, with Mrs. Weasley gesturing them all closer. "Now, all you have to do is run at the column to get to the train." At the surprised and speculative looks she was receiving she responded. "It's a barrier to keep muggles from accidentally boarding the train. It can make you feel better to run at it." She gave a cheery smile before turning to Fred and George. "Fred, George, would you show them how it's done?"

The twins looked at each other and smirked. "Sure thing mum, but I'll have you know—"

"—that I'm Fred, and he's George. It's a pity—"

""—that you can't even tell your own sons apart.""

Mrs. Weasley pursed her lips, but her eyes gave away no irritation. She just shook her head and waved the twins off. The Exorcists watched with open mouths as the twins seemed to disappear into the wall. Ignoring their surprise, Mrs. Weasley ushered them all through the barrier, following close behind.

~*~*~*

The platform for the crimson train was almost like that of a regular train, only that everything was more magical, literally. There were several people dressed in strange looking muggle outfits, but there were even more dressed in robes of all kinds. "Snuffles" was excitedly jumping around the group, wagging his tail happily. Harry smiled at his happiness at being let out of the house.

However, that smile was soon wiped off of his face as he heard an all too familiar sneering voice behind him. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Potty and his lackeys. Have you decided to drop your standards even more by hanging a round a mangy flea-bitten mutt?" Steel grey eyes were mocking as he barely controlled his anger. An almost-white eyebrow rose elegantly, "What, to dumbfounded by my superiority Potter? I know you don't come into one's presence such as mine very often, but you should still be able to hold your social graces, or those you have."

Harry snarled and was about to make a scathing reply just as someone surprising made a comment. "Tche, shut up dipshit. No one wants to hear that retarded noise coming from _hedoro_(1)," the word practically rolled off his tongue as he said it, and despite her trying not to, Allen's face flushed slightly. It was insulting, that she knew, but it still sent small shivers down her spine. She shook her head minutely, trying to rid her mind of the thoughts it was having. (2) Kanda had his arms crossed over his chest grumpily, and was glaring down at Malfoy Jr. His expression clearly said, Go-Jump-Off-A-Cliff-And-Shut-Up-Already.

Lucuis stiffened at the insult to his son, and Draco paled even more, his jaw set firmly and his knees locked; this strange foreigner with the Asian accent scared the shit out of him. Lucius' steely eyes narrowed in contempt and he tightened the grip on his son's shoulder. "I would suggest you refrain from insulting my family again. It can be, ah, _hazardous_, to your health."

Kanda's death glare moved from Draco to Lucius and he tossed his head and sneered at Lucius in that conceding way of his that always got Allen so riled up; lip curled in disgust, nose wrinkled as if smelling a disgusting smell, and his head turned and tilted so that he was looking down at you from the corner of his eye. "Che, like you could do anything to me, fucker."

Clearly shocked at the audacity of this foreign "wizard", Malfoy senior huffed like an angry woman and turned on his heel, pushing his son violently in front of him.

Everyone blinked in surprise, and Harry's jaw almost completely unhinged, as was Allen's. Lavi slung an arm companionably across Kanda's shoulders. "Well Yuu-chan, that was unexpected coming from you." His cheeky grin was the next to face Kanda's Death Glare # 14™.

His only reply was a coarse shove, "Che, they were annoying me, and don't call me Yuu-chan." Lavi only smiled and Allen snapped out of her state of shock.

"Well you didn't have to be such an arsehole about it." On that note, all of the students (and Komui) boarded the Hogwart's Express, leaving the shocked adults behind. Mrs. Weasley was muttering under her breath about washing someone's mouth out thoroughly with soap.

They all stiffened slightly as the insulted teen yelled to them from the opposite end of the platform, "You'd better watch your steps Potter; I'm going to see that you're _dogged_."

~*~*~*

There seemed to be few empty compartments on the train, and all of them were hot commodities. The group was that of the Golden trio and four Exorcists, for Komui had gone to the front of the train, and the other Weasleys had gone to join their other friends. Harry opened a compartment door and there were only two people in it, which, Allen noted, appeared to be friends of Harry, well one of them at least.

Harry turned to the boy in the compartment and smiled, "Hullo Neville, can we sit with you?" The boy looked up from the strange plant he was holding in his arms at Harry, and nodded an affirmative. The Golden Trio led the way into the compartment with Allen, Lavi, Lenalee, and Kanda following behind.

Neville blinked in confusion, and the girl looked up from her upside down magazine for only a moment, her swirling glassed gaze seeming to land on each of them at once. "Who are they Harry? I don't think I've ever seen them around before."

Harry sat down on the bench next to Neville before he answered, and the others did the same, with Allen, Lavi and Kanda sitting on the bench with the strange girl. Harry pointed to each of the Exorcists as he said their name. "She's Lenalee Lee, Allen Walker, Yu Kanda, and Lavi." Kanda scowled at the butchering of his name.

He scowled darkly at the wizards. "If you know what's good for you, you'll just call be Kanda." Neville nodded quickly and left it at that.

Harry gave a questioning glance at the girl, and then back at Neville, who actually understood. "She's Looney-er, I mean, Luna Lovegood." Harry nodded in thanks, and turned to start talking to her.

Before anything could be said, the compartment door slid open. There stood a very pretty, willowy Asian girl with long black hair. She glanced nervously around the compartment, frowning when she saw Lenalee before she looked at Harry. "Erm, hello Harry."

Harry flushed slightly, pink hinting at his cheeks. "H-hullo Cho-" At that very moment, Neville decided to press his quill point to the strange plant in his lap. That was where all of Hades broke loose.

A foul-smelling dark-green substance spewed all over everyone in the compartment, and there was a flash of white.

~*~*~*

A/N: Welp, a pseudo-cliffie. I hope no one hates me too much for that. Sorry again for such a long wait, but here you go! R&R please! ^^

(1)Hedoro- slime; at least this is what the online English to Japanese dictionary told me it was. Please feel free to correct me if I'm wrong. ^^

(2)There you go Yullen fans, a little one-sided fluffy stuff (though not that much, or so my darling beta tells me…^^) to sate you until further into the story. Other pairing fans, do not despair, for the set pairing hasn't been decided yet, the poll is still open on my profile. If you pmed me with another pairing request, and I didn't reply, or it wasn't added to the list, please tell me in your review, and I will add it to the poll.


	5. Awkward Moments and Strange Seers

A/N: Sorry about the long wait guys, school and swine flu ate up all of my time this past month. I was planning on updating sooner, but this is what came of it...^^; I also apologize for the shortness of this chapter, it's kind of a filler, but some good stuff is coming up soon, so be sure to stay tuned! Please enjoy, and give may thanks to my wonderful beta **CrimsonKitsune333**. She's probably the only reason I've updated again...along with all of those nice reviews demanding that I update.

And to those that have read/are reading my other two stories, fret not, new chapters are in the works. XD

Enjoi!

~*~*~*

Chapter Recap:

_Before anything could be said, the compartment door slid open. There stood a very pretty Asian girl with long black hair. She seemed to fidget minutely, but it was small enough that someone who was used to looking for small motions would really take notice. She glanced nervously around the compartment, frowning when she saw Linali before she looked at Harry. "Erm, hello Harry."_

_Harry flushed slightly, pink tinting his cheeks. "H-hullo Cho-" At that very moment, Neville decided to press his quill point to the strange plant in his lap. That was where all of Hades broke loose._

_A black ink-like substance spewed all over everyone in the compartment, and there was a flash of white._

~*~*~*

Harry blinked rapidly at Cho, not really knowing what to say. Her cheeks red, she closed the compartment door and fled down the train.

Everyone in the compartment was sputtering, spitting out the plant goo, all that is, except for one Allen Walker. Allen was perfectly clean, and the areas on the walls beside and behind her were clean in an almost circular way.

Looking around the compartment, Allen nearly burst out into laughter at the faces surrounding her. Kanda was scowling, though whether it was just his usual expression, or because he was covered in goop, she didn't know. Lavi was snickering at the deer-in-the-headlights-look the wizards had, and Lenalee was pursing her lips, giving Allen a slightly disapproving stare, probably for not helping her as well. However, Allen was slightly confused as to why she wasn't covered in slimy ink like everyone else.

"Allen…" Lenalee was still pursing her lips, her eyebrows furrowed in a disapproving manner, "You didn't have to use your Crown Clown you know…"

Allen shrugged her shoulders helplessly, "But I didn't activate it Lenalee; it activated itself! I really don't know what happened, one minute we were talking, then there was the cloak in my face, and then everyone but me was covered in…slime." Lavi burst out laughing, but the glint in his eye was anything but mirthful.

Neville and Luna looked up and gave slightly confused glances at the Golden Trio, Neville more so than Luna. Harry just gave them a smile and a shake of his head as Hermione began cleaning everything and everyone of the inky substance. "_Scourgify._"

The Golden Trio was looking to the Exorcists for an explanation, but clearly didn't want to reveal anything secret to those not involved.

"You must be Exorcists," Luna stated as she slid her swirly-lensed glasses from her face to rest in her bright blonde hair. An almost vacant, icy blue gaze met the Exorcists' faces as they stiffened considerably. She gave them a distant grin, seeming to look past Lenalee's head at the compartment wall. "Don't worry; I won't tell anyone, I was just stating a thought. No one would listen to me anyway." She slipped her glasses back down to her nose, and began reading her upside-down magazine once again. The Exorcists and the Golden Trio gave each other uneasy glances.

~*~*~*

The rest of the train ride was rather uneventful. The tension in the air eventually dispelled, and conversation was started between the more social Exorcists, decidedly **NOT** Kanda, (Duh) and the wizards.

Soon they arrived at the Hogsmeade station, and every student (and teacher) departed, milling about on the platform. Harry looked around the platform for a familiar half-giant, but seemed to be very disappointed that he didn't find him. Turing to the Exorcists, "I would have you go ask Hagrid where you are supposed to go, but he's not here…"

Suddenly an older woman's voice could be heard bellowing above the noise of the platform, "FIRST YEARS, FIRST YEARS, OVER HERE!" Shrugging his shoulders, Harry pushed his way through the crowd with his companions following. Instead of the imposing figure of the Groundskeeper-turned- -Professor, he was met with the sight of a tree-like woman with slightly wild hair.

He looked around confused before confronting the woman, Grubbly-Plank. "Excuse me, where's Hagrid?"

The woman gave him a look before saying, "He's on a trip, and I'm filling in for him until he gets back."

"Oh, well do you know where the, er transfer, or exchange students are supposed to go?"

She nodded, "They go with you older lot in the carriages." Harry gave her his thanks and the group weaved its way through to the carriages, where there were only a few left. It appeared as most of the remaining students were avoiding the carriage that appeared to be the largest, and until they got close enough to it, the group didn't understand why.

Luna Lovegood was standing next to the carriage, looking, or staring really, in the direction that the group was coming from. Next to her was Neville who looked just as confused as he always seems to be.

Luna gave the group a distant smile, "Here you go, I saved the largest carriage so we could all ride in it together." Instead of smiling and nodding like he should have, Harry's eyes were drawn to the front of the carriage.

Black, skeletal, leathery horses with spiked wings, nasty looking teeth, and blank, glowing white eyes were pawing at the ground in front of the carriage. Harry licked his lips and gulped, before inquiring, "Guys, what are those things pulling the carriages?" Hermione, Ron, and Neville looked at him in a confused manner.

"What do you mean Harry? The carriages pull themselves." Hermione's brows were furrowed in confusion, and the Exorcists were looking a tad unnerved, except for the emotion rock.

Lavi tapped his bandanna-ed forehead in a "think, think, think" manner, before hitting his fist in his palm with a realization. "Those are thestrals! I read about them in one of the books I read before coming here. You can only see them if you've seen someone die! They are thought to bring bad luck, but that's just a pointless superstition. They have a brilliant sense of smell and direction, and can take you anyplace you wish to go." Hermione gave him an almost scathing look, and Harry looked a little sick.

As if to comfort him Luna placed a hand on his shoulder before she climbed into the carriage. "Don't worry Harry; I see them too. You're just as sane as I am." With that note, Harry wasn't sure if he should be comforted or worried sick.


	6. Hats Never Did This Back at the Order

A/N: So I've finally updated, and I know that you guys are really frustrated with me for waiting so long to update. However, this chapter is really long, and it begins to introduce the plot! ^^ I'm really excited about that mind you. I found my Harry Potter book, so there are many more HP references, and Dialogue. I played with Seamus's accent, since he is Scottish (I think) and it wasn't portrayed well in the book. So before I bore the snot out of you before you even get to read the chapter, I'll stop and let you enjoy. Thanks to my most awesome and amazingly patient beta **CrimsonKitsune333**! Without her, this wouldn't be as well written. Oh yes, the Poll has ended, and you'll see what the paring is going to be next chapter. ^^

~*~*~*

Chapter Recap

_Lavi tapped his bandanna-ed forehead in a "think, think, think" manner, before hitting his fist in his palm with a realization. "Those are thestrals! You can only see them if you've seen and accepted someone's death. They are thought to bring bad luck, but that's just a pointless superstition. They have a brilliant sense of smell and direction, and can take you anyplace you wish to go." Hermione gave him an almost scathing look, and Harry looked a little sick._

_As if to comfort him Luna placed a hand on his shoulder before she climbed into the carriage. "Don't worry Harry; I see them just as well as you do." With that note, Harry wasn't sure if he should be comforted or worried sick._

~*~*~*

Harry and company were some of the last students to enter the castle, and when they entered the doors,a slightly flustered McGonagall was searching the masses. Upon spotting Harry and his companions, McGonagall walked quickly over, regaining her composure with each step that she took. "Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley, Miss Lovegood, Mr. Longbottom, I need to escort your companions to their waiting area. If you would excuse us, please follow me." Without waiting for the group to follow, she took off briskly, expertly making her way through the hoard of students, to a smaller room just off the entry hall.

The door shut freely after the last of the Exorcists walked into the room, and McGonagall turned to them, eyeing each in turn. "Welcome to Hogwarts, Exorcists, I am Professor McGonagall; you will have me for Transfiguration. After the first years are sorted into their respective houses, you will be called out and introduced, and then sorted." McGonagall paused, waiting for questions.

Lenalee tentatively raised her hand, "Er, Professor, earlier our companions mentioned something about years, so which years will we be in? We're all of different ages, except for Kanda and Lavi."

"Mr. Walker will be in the fifth year, you Miss Lee, will be in the sixth year, and Mr. Kanda and Mr. Bookman will be in the seventh year. Your superior specifically asked us to put you in those years."

A collective, "Oh Nii-san.", "Damn it Komui.", "Well that's enlightening.", and raucous laughter sounded. McGonagall seemed startled.

"Did he not tell you?"

Kanda snorted rudely, "Che, that idiot doesn't tell us anything half the time." McGonagall raised an eyebrow at his callous behavior and turned away from the Exorcists.

"It's time for me to collect the First Years, so it won't be too long before you will be called." On that note, she swept out of the door, it closing unaided behind her.

Lavi looked at the rather stunned group, before smiling. "Well, this ought to be an interesting mission, ne?"

~*~*~*

It was as if they had been waiting forever, sitting, standing, and pacing aimlessly and restlessly. Lavi appeared to be having he most fun, sticking his ear to the crack of the door, trying to hear what was going on in the room next door. Every once in a while, he would snicker mysteriously, and Lenalee would only shake her head.

Allen tugged at the collar of her robes for it was becoming rather stuffy in their holding room. The calm wasn't to last, for Allen and Lenalee jumped at Lavi's sudden exclamation.

"Hey, I think they just called the last name!" He stood up so suddenly that his headband slid down and covered his good eye. He was straightening it as the door opened by itself, hitting him in the shoulder. A silly pout crossed his face before he opened it fully for Lenalee to exit. Taking a deep breath, Lenalee walked forward confidently, her heels clicking on the stone 's eye glinted mischievously and he bowed, holding the door open for Allen. She scowled but walked through the door anyway, her eyes widening at the sight she beheld. Had she no manners, her mouth would have dropped open in surprise.

Lavi rose from his bow just as Kanda walked by, receiving a scowl and a snort of distain for his troubles. He merely chuckled to himself as he followed behind; Not knowing what was in store beyond the door.

~*~*~*

Eerie harpsichord music played in the background at the elegant dinner as maids bearing pentacles on their foreheads carried trays and platters of food and drinks robotically. Eight figures sat the overly long table, each eating the course provided by the strange servants. Six of those seated at the table were all very similar in appearance, for they all had ash grey skin, dark hair (with the exception of one), and eerie glowing golden eyes. The other two at the table couldn't have been more different from both each other, and the rest of the dining party. One was round, like a beach ball, the other all robes and bones. One wore a beige coat and heavily decorated top hat, the other dark robes and a bald dome. One had glasses that reflected the light and a never disappearing smile, the other a snake-like face with piercing red eyes. But, no matter how different these associates were, they had come together for a purpose and they were planning on fulfilling their goals, no matter the cost.

"Kekekekekekeke, Let's enjoy our dinner together before we get on with business, Lord Voldemort." Voldemort narrowed his snake-like eyes at the man, but nodded his head in agreement. The man clapped his hands together, "Splendid, now let us eat!"

As those seated at the table began to consume the appetizers, a burly man towards the foot of the table grumbled under his breath. He kept mentioning something about it not being sweet enough. Two of the people sitting in the center area of the table pointed guns at each other and began to laugh hysterically. "Baldy needs his sweets!"

"His Swe~ets, Hee!"

"Jasdebi, stop being idiots."

"Now, now Rhode, we all need to be polite, we have company~. " The said girl gave the man a pouty look and slumped down in her chair.

"If you say so Earl." Seemingly satisfied, the meal continued better than those held without company. That is, until Rhode got bored. "Ne, Earl, why are we eating with an akuma?" That's when the dinner took a turn, but not necessarily for the worst, and the Millennium Earl gave a viscous smile.

~*~*~*

If Allen had an Adam's Apple, it would have bobbed noticeably at this moment. It wasn't like she wasn't used to being stared at, but having hundreds of pairs of eyes looking at you in deathly silence gets to you. She glanced at her companions, who all seemed to be rather shaken (except for Kanda, he just looked ticked off), then to the large table just to the group's right. There were a few faces she recognized, with Komui being one of them. She still didn't know how he got permission to join in on this mission, because as far as she knew, Komui had never left the order after getting to his position.

Allen's thoughts were broken up as the grand hall they were in burst into loud whispers before Dumbledore stood, and an uneasy hush fell across the students. "As you can see, we have some guests joining us for this year. They have traveled far, and I wish for everyone to accommodate them. They will now be sorted into their houses." As he took his seat, he nodded gravely to Professor McGonagall, and she unrolled a second sheet of parchment.

"Bookman, Lavi," The aforementioned Bookman apprentice grinned, a jaunty spring in his step as he walked forward and plopped down on the stool. It took several moments after the ratty old hat was placed on his head for a decision to be made.

With surprising gusto, the side of the hat separated from the brim (in what Allen, and apparently Lenalee, thought was just a rip) and yelled, "Gryffindor!"

A table decorated with red and gold burst into polite applause, except for Harry, Ron, Hermione, and one or two others that the group had met on the train, who clapped excitedly. Lavi picked the hat up from his naturally slightly messy hair and placed it gently on the stool before seating himself next to a certain pair of mischievous looking red-headed twins.

McGonagall read the next name on the parchment. "Kanda, Y—"

Kanda stormed the stool before she could finish saying his name and snatched the awaiting Sorting Hat from her hand and placed it huffily on his head, not bothering to take a seat.

After a couple moments, the sorting house stuttered, "Gr-Gryffindor!" Looking rather self-satisfied, Kanda took the hat off of his head and made his way to the same table as Lavi, finding a seat that was fairly isolated.

With her eyebrows furrowed into a scowl McGonagall red the next name from the list, "Lee, Lenalee."

Lenalee walked forward, her boots clicking on the stone floor in the uneasy quiet. Taking the Sorting hat and placing it delicately on her head, she waited a few moments before the Hat yelled, "Gryffindor!" When she took off the hat, her short hair was slightly rumpled and her bright eyes held a great deal of relief in them. She gently placed it back on the stool and walked to the same table as Lavi and Kanda, deciding to take a seat next to the Golden Trio.

Allen gulped as the entire group's gaze switched to her, eyeing her unusual hair and scar. Pasting a pleasant smile on her face, she walked forward as Professor McGonagall recited the last name on the list. "Walker, Allen" The hat was on her head and darkness filled her vision.

Just as she was becoming unnerved, a voice whispered in both her mind and her ear. "Interesting, very interesting…I haven't seen minds like you four since young Mr. Potter, especially you, _Miss_ Walker." Allen stiffened slightly but kept all other reactions inside, she didn't want anyone to get the wrong idea. "Yes, I know your secrets, because I can see into your mind, shift through all of your thoughts, even the ones you don't remember. Don't worry, your secrets and thoughts are safe with this old hat. You are cunning, very cunning, willing to use your lying and cheating skills to achieve your means. However, you are fiercely brave and loyal, especially to your _Black Order_, even to the case of martyrdom as being the _Destroyer of Time_. However, I shall put you where you shall be of the most use, for both your reasons, and those you do not yet understand. So that'll be….GRYFFINDOR!"

Allen jumped at the Sorting Hat's last word, for it felt like he (for she assumed the hat was a he) had yelled it into her ear, if only for laughs. Slightly put off and rubbing a sore ear and forehead, Allen made her way to the table with her other comrades, seating herself next to Lenalee.

The applause and chatter ended as Dumbledore stood once more. "To our newcomers," his voice rang through the Great hall, and his beaming smile could have blinded, "Welcome! To our old hands – welcome back! There is a time for speech making, but this is not it. Tuck in." Dumbledore was seated once more as everyone's attention turned to the tables before them.

Allen's jaw almost dropped at the elaborate spread on the table before them, it looked as though Jerry had been cooking for a week to make so much food. Seeing everyone else digging in Allen filled her plate, and began to eat, listening to those around her for events and current happenings.

Sooner than she wished, Allen was sitting back rubbing her stomach. Glancing around the large hall, she noted that many other students were doing the same. Her attention was brought to the front of the hall where Dumbledore stood, clapping his hands twice. The entire student body quieted at the sight of him.

"Well, now that we are all digesting another magnificent feast, I beg a few moments of your attention for the usual start-of-term notices. First years ought to know that the forest in the grounds is strictly out of bounds for students – and a few of our older students ought to now this by now too." Allen caught Harry, Ron, and Hermione exchanging smirks and cast a slightly confused glance at Lenalee, who merely shrugged before turning back to the headmaster.

"Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me, for her tells me is the four hundred and sixty-second time, to remind you all that magic is not permitted in the corridors between classes, nor are a number of other things, all of which can be checked on the extensive list now fastened to Mr. Filch's office door.

"We have had three changes in staffing this year. We are pleased to welcome back Professor Grubby-Plank, who will be taking Care of Magical Creatures lessons; we are thrilled to introduce Professor Lee, who will be teaching Muggle Studies, as well as assisting Professor Snape in Potions; we are also delighted to introduce Professor Umbridge, our new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher."

There was polite applause, and as Allen's eyes landed on Umbridge, there was a painful twinge. Wincing she looked back to her table-mates to notice Harry, Ron, and Hermione exchanging slightly panicked looks for some unknown reason.

Dumbledore continued, "Tryouts for the House Quidditch teams will take place on the —"

He stopped, giving Professor Umbridge a questioning look. She wasn't much taller standing than sitting, so for a moment, the whole Great Hall was confused as to why Dumbledore had stopped in the middle of his speech. Then Umbrided raised a pudgy, ring-covered fist to her mouth and coughed, "_Hem, hem,_" it suddenly became clear that she was standing in order to make a speech.

Dumbledore looked surprised for only a moment, before he sat and gave Professor Umbridge his full attention, as if he wanted to do nothing more than to listen to her speak. Other staff members weren't as well equipped to hide their surprise. Allen looked around and noticed that some of the students were smirking, so she guessed that this wasn't how things were usually done.

"Thank you, Headmaster," Professor Umbridge simpered, "for those kind words of welcome."

Her voice was high-pitched, girlish, and overly sweet, like rancid honey. The annoying sound of her voice drew Allen's eyes to her, and another piercing pain ran through her left eye. It felt as though Rhode had gouged it out with one of her candles again, and she quickly covered it with her left hand. It twitched and pulsed, shuddering as she looked to her DADA professor. She quickly looked somewhere else, leaving only her ears to listen to this, _woman's_ words. Allen disliked this creature, everything from her breathy voice to her awful fluffy pink cardigan. Another throat clearing cough ("_Hem, hem_") interrupted her thoughts, and Harry's as well as she could tell, and she continued: "Well, it is lovely to be back at Hogwarts, I must say." Allen felt Lenalee shudder beside her, and cast her a concerned glance. "And to see such happy little faces looking back at me!"

Lenaleeleaned over and whispered to Allen, "Her teeth are very pointy, and she probably disturbs me almost as much as the Earl does." Allen breathed in sharply as Lenalee resumed her regular sitting position.

"I am very much looking forward to getting to know you all, and I'm sure we'll be very good friends!"

Some students snorted and grinned at this, and one comment was made about the hideous cardigan.

She cleared her throat once more ("_Hem, Hem_") and the breathy quality to her voice was gone, replaced by a much more business-like manner, with a dull learned-by-heart feel to her words.

"The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. The rare gifts of which you were born may come to nothing if not nurtured and honed by careful instruction. The ancient skills unique to the Wizarding community must be passed down through the generations less we lose them forever. The treasure trove of magical knowledge amassed by our ancestors must be guarded, replenished, and polished by those who have been called to the noble profession of teaching."

She gave a small bow to the teachers, but none of them looked thrilled to be acknowledged by her, especially Professor McGonagall, and a woman with slightly grubby flyaway hair. Umbrige gave another "_Hem, hem_" and continued her speech.

"Every headmaster and headmistress of Hogwarts has brought something new to the weighty task of governing this historic school, and that is as it should be, for without progress there will be stagnation and decay. There again, progress for progress's sake must be discouraged, for out fried and tested traditions often require no tinkering. A balance, then, between old and new, between permanence and change, between tradition and innovation…"

Allen's head hit the table with a heavy _twunck_. Closing her eyes against her growing headache, she tried her best to listen, because for some reason, this woman set her nerves on edge, like Rouvelier. Thinking of him, whatever happened to her assigned shadow, Link? After they had moved into their new headquarters, and had been sent on this mission, she hadn't seen hide nor hair of him, which was surprising considering that the Order didn't trust her one little bit. This brought her thoughts back to Komui who, as far as Allen knew, had never left the order for any reason. Allen glanced around to note that Hermione, Lenalee, Lavi, and Kanda were all listening with concerned attention. Figuring it would be best, she tried to tune in to what Umbridge was droning on and on about.

"…because some changes will be fore the better, while others will come, in the fullness of time, to be recognized as errors of judgment. Meanwhile, some old habits will be retained, and rightly so, whereas others, outmoded and outworn, must be abandoned, Let us move forward, then, into a new era of openness. Effectiveness, and accountability, intent on preserving what ought to be preserved, perfecting what needs to be perfected, and pruning where practices ought to be prohibited."

Finally, after her droning speech, the toad woman sat. Dumbledore clapped politely, as did the other professors, but for only one or two before stopping. There was scattered applause throughout the Great Hall, but there wasn't anything really to it. Dumbledore stood before most of the student body could comprehend what had just occurred.

"Thank you very much, Professor Umbridge, that was most illuminating," he bowed to her. "Now — as I was saying, Quidditch tryouts will be held…"

Allen's attention was quickly brought to Hermione as she murmured, "Yes, it certainly was illuminating."

"Please don't tell me you enjoyed it," Ron groaned into his hand, slowly turning a glazed look to Hermione. "That was one of the dullest speeches I've ever heard, and I grew up with Percy." Allen didn't know who Percy was, but she guessed that he was an older brother of Ron's.

She frowned at him. "I said it was illuminating, not enjoyable. There is a difference Ron. It actually explained a lot."

"Did it? It sounded like a load of waffle to me." Harry clearly shared most of the same sentiments as Ron.

Hermione's face grew rather grim. "There was a lot of important information hidden in the waffle."

Ron gave her a blank stare, "Was there?"

"How about 'progress for progress's sake must be discouraged' or 'pruning where practices ought to be prohibited'?"

"But what does that mean?"

"It means," Lenalee cut in, "that your Ministry of Magic is going to be interfering at Hogwarts."

Before there could be any real reaction from the group, clattering and banging surrounded them as the rest of the student body stood, for Dumbledore had finished his speech. Hermione jumped up, looking very flustered. "Ron, we're supposed to show the first years where to go!"

"Oh yeah," Ron nodded, having obviously forgotten. "Hey — hey you lot! Midgets!"

"_Ron!_"

"Well, they are, they're titchy…."

"I know Ron, but you can't call them midgets….First years! This way please!" Hermione commanded along the table until all of the first years traveled along the gap between the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor tables. Allen noticed Harry smiling at them, but their frightened looks brought a frown to his face and he stormed off.

Allen was going to follow but a heavy arm landed across her shoulders, and a cheek rubbed up and down against hers. "Ne, Allen, where are you going? Shouldn't we follow Ron and Hermione, since we are first years?" As she was being molested, Allen sent a pleading look to Lenalee who merely giggled before finding Kanda standing off to the side of the first year group. Pushing Lavi off of her, Allen followed, hoping she wouldn't get lost.

~*~*~*

As Allen, Ron, Kanda, and Lavi climbed the stairs to the boys' dormitory, they all heard shouting, "Leave me mam out of this Potter!"

A look of concern crossed Ron's face as he raced up to the Fifth year's dormitory, bursting in, "What's going on?"

Allen peeked in and saw Harry kneeling by what she guessed was his bed, pointing his wand at another boy who had his fists raised.

"He's havin' a go at me mam!" The other boy yelled.

"What? Harry wouldn't do that — we met your mum, we liked her…"

"That's before she started believing every word the stinking _Daily Prophet_ writes about me!"

"Oh," Ron replied intelligently, now coming into comprehension. "Oh…right."

The other boy gave Harry a venomous glare. "Ya know what? 'e's right, I don't want to share a dormit'ry with 'im anymore, 'e's a madman."

Ron's ears began to glow red, and from what Allen could tell, that wasn't a good sign. "That's out of order, Seamus."

"Out of order, am I? You believe all this rubbish 'e's come out with about You-Know-Who, do ya, ya reckon 'e's tellin' the truth?" The other boy, Seamus, was growing paler instead of flushed, like Ron.

"Yeah, I do!"

"Then ya're —"

"Excuse me, but this really seems to be getting out of hand," Allen soothed, delicate white-gloved hands waving in front of her. "Why can't we all just discuss this like gentlemen?" Her head cocked to the side and she gave a charming smile, hoping to disengage the tense atmosphere. "I don't really know what's going on, but I do know that newspapers will say anything to have a good story. That's something I learned long ago from my…teacher as you would say." At the mention of Cross, Allen felt a pang of sadness. He'd been killed for all she knew, especially with all of that blood…

Seamus took a few huffing breaths before flinging himself into one of the beds, jerking the curtains closed. At the same time, Neville sat on the edge of his bed. "My Gran says all of this is rubbish. She says it's the _Daily Prophet_ that's going downhill, not Dumbledore. She canceled our subscription. We believe Harry." He climbed under his covers and pulled them up to his chin and blinked owlishly. "My Gran has always said You-Know-Who would come back one day. If Dumbledore says he's back, he's back." Everything after that seemed to slow down. Ron showed Allen which bed was hers, and they all went to bed silently, Allen hoping that tomorrow would be a better day.

~*~*~*

A/N: Okay another note, I thought I would put this down here in case anyone got confused with how I portrayed Komui leaving the Order, and/or the dinner scene.

(1) As far as Allen has seen, Komui has never left the Order, except for when they moved to the new Headquarters. I believed it was because the Higher-ups in the Order, like those who watched Allen's Synchronization and Rouvelier, didn't want him doing anything detrimental to the order because of his position, guilt, and sister complex. In other words, he might do something stupid.

(2) Crimson brought up a valid point when she was editing the chapter. She believed the Akuma normally ate with the Earl and Noah. I always thought after that dinner scene in the manga that Akuma were treated more like servants, and in a noble household, servants don't eat with their masters. We also decided that as an akuma levels up, it is more able to blend in as a human. For level 1 don't eat anything but the people they kill, like Brother Mark in the first chapter of the manga, and they seem to become more and more human-like as they level up. But I must say, Voldie is special, but for that explanation, you'll have to wait and see.


End file.
